


What a way to warm up (One shot)

by whydoidothis12345



Category: Full Moon o Sagashite
Genre: Begging, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydoidothis12345/pseuds/whydoidothis12345
Summary: Takuto pleases Mitsuki... with his hand.





	What a way to warm up (One shot)

During a cold winter night, Mitsuki and Takuto were home alone together. “Mitsuki come here I wanna do something.” Takuto said. “Uh, ok?” Mitsuki responded as she walked over. “Sit on my lap.” he said with a smirk. “EHH?!” Mitsuki shouted in embarrassment and shock. But still, she walked over and sat on his lap like he asked. She was facing away from him, so she couldn't see what he was going to do. She soon felt the sensation of cool hand on her torso, causing her to gasp in shock. Cool, smooth hands ghost across her chest as he nips, bites, and sucks at her neck. She moans out and shifts closer to him “T-Takuto! I... I can't take it!” “Ah, but, I'm not ready to let you go.” He said with an ever present hint of malice and thickly laced with joyful need. Hands crawled across her body in a symphony of pleasure, leaving her a whimpering mess in his arms. “hYAAA AH TAKUTO I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOREEE!” She SCREAMED in pleasure. She was so close, just a little more and-he stopped. “UwaAA Takutoooo why'd you stoOP.” she said in an uneven, pleasure rocked voice. “Hmm... Should I let you cum?” he asked himself. “Please Takuto... L-let me cum.” “No.” Once again his long, slender hands massage her clit and knead her breasts. She pushed and bucked into his hand, back pressed to his chest and head thrown back as he kissed her neck and whispered into her ear with a slight pant; “Ha... You're so hot... and wet. Your skin is so smooth, your hair smells like flowers, etc.” “T-T-Takuto i-I”m gOnnA C-CUM! HYAAaaAA!” “Mmmm, maybe.” His fingers stopped. “Takuto, Takuto, please PLEASE let me cum!” “Ok” Resuming his pace, he quickened his fingers and pressed against her in all the right places. Shrieking in pleasure Mitsuki came onto his fingers. Shocks of electric pleasure shot through her body as she rode her orgasm with her back pressed against her lover as he licked and kissed her neck while she came down from her high. “Takuto, I love you. Should we go... farther.. next time.” “Why should we wait until next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again if i made any errors in grammar/spelling tell me. Also, I'll take requests whenever i'm on, so leave them in the comments (though i doubt i'll get any). This takes place after the end of the anime so to avoid spoilers i'll leave it at that. Also once again i don't have a name for it.


End file.
